


Liza's fantasy

by Sunshine_is_mine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: "Liza's always gotten turned on by two guys. But, now she living out her fantasy."





	Liza's fantasy

AJ's cock was inside of me, grunting as he fucked slowly in and out of my asshole. AJ held my left leg on his shoulder and my other leg he just used it for leverage.

  
Up until four minutes ago by asshole had never been touched. But, now it's spread, probably obscenely, wide around AJ's 9 1/2 inch long, 2 1/2-3 inch thick cock.

  
My breath was ragged. When he first pushed his cock into me I felt like the air in my lungs got punched out of my body. Almost, like someone sucker punched me. He was above me, struggling not to lose it and shove all in one go, or maybe trying not to burst with the way my ass was tightening around his monster of a cock.

  
This was insane. I couldn't believe I actually let Liza talk me into this. But, there she was stroking my cock and her mouth sucking on my balls as AJ leisurely moved his hips. Liza's my girlfriend and we've been trying out our sexual fantasies.

  
Last time was we tried one of my sexual fantasy. I fucked her from behind on the balcony on our 23rd floor apartment. It was sexy as fuck knowing someone could see us. She was apprehensive at first, but she was willing to try for me. Now, it's my turn to do this for her. AJ is a friend of ours and we trusted him enough to ask him to do this with us. AJ's always down for a good time, so I wasn't surprised when he agreed to it.

  
Liza's always gotten turned on by two guys. But, now she living out her fantasy. I touch her through her panties and she was drenched. Loving every minute of it. I push her panties out of the way and rub her clit and she moves her hand up to my cock. Sucking my head, moaning on my cock as I rub my finger faster.

  
I move my finger from her clit into her pussy. Liza rises from my cock and leans back watching me get fucked while I quickly move my fingers inside of her. My cock is standing straight up in the air, glistening. She pulls my hand away from her pussy to her mouth and licks my fingers clean. Fuck, my cock twitches.

  
AJ picks up his trusts. My body goes from relax to tense as his cock pushes quickly inside of me. Liza rubs the precum around on the head of my cock. I close my eyes, the feeling of being filled is nothing I've ever experienced. Nothing at all like I'd imagined. 

  
"Stop," Liza says. I open my eyes.

  
AJ's hips still after a couple thrusts, like he was fighting his body to stop moving.

  
"AJ pull your cock out." I can't help the small whine as he slowly pulls out. I can feel every inch. "Get on your knee, babe." Slowly I turn around and get on my knees. Liza gets in front of me and gets on all fours. "Put your cock in me."

  
I spread her legs wider and push my cock hard into her pussy.

  
"Ahhh! yesss," she hisses. "AJ put your cock back in," she says after a beat.

  
I feel AJ's rough hand on my back, he pushes me over Liza. He spreads my cheeks apart and lines up his bulbous mushroom head with my asshole. I tense up again, but, quickly relax. He pushes back in, this time not stopping until he's all the way in.

  
"Fuuuck," I gasp out.

  
AJ doesn't wait for a cue from Liza, he starts moving inside of me, fucking me into Liza. "Mmnh!" I moan out. It feels so fucking good getting fucked from both sides. Never thought that was possible, especially, not starting off small my first time. AJ fucks against the bundle inside.

  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chant. I can't believe how much more incredible it feels with my cock buried inside Liza while my prostate is getting fucked. Fuck, it's like being jerked off, but from the inside!

  
Liza starts fucking herself on my cock. When Liza pushes back, AJ pulls out and vice versa. It's the strangest feeling, strange in a good way. I can't even describe it. They both pick of the pace and fuck I hope their close, I don't know how much longer I can hold on for.

  
"I -- I," I try to tell them. But, fuck Liza gets off my cock.

  
"AJ sit back," she says sounding breathless. AJ wraps his arms around my waist and sits back. I'm now sitting on his cock. "I know you're close, babe. Bounce on his cock."

  
Liza lays out in front of me with her legs spread out. She's touching herself.

  
I'm so fucking close. My legs are shaking. I don't know if I can. AJ help's, pushing me up a little and letting my weight pull me back down. Shit from this angle, I can feel him so much more now. This is our first time and he's had me from so many angles.

  
I bounce on his cock the best I can manage. I lean back onto his chest, riding his cock as I watch Liza fuck herself on her fingers. I move as much as I can, fuck his cock feels so much deeper than before. AJ lifts his hips up, meeting me half way. We move faster. His upward movements against my downward movements.

  
"Aaagh!" I come onto my chest. I don't mean to, but my weight falls back onto AJ. AJ's a big guy though and holds my limp body as he continues to fuck into me. My asshole is clamped around his cock. Three move shoves and he cums, pounding into me as he shoots.

  
"Aaugh!" LIza cries out. Liza convulses around her fingers that are still in her pussy.

Now my body is really limp. AJ slowly pushes me off of his lap and lays me down. He sits back extending his legs. They were probably falling asleep already.

  
"That was so fucking hot. Much more hotter than I imagined," Liza said. I could hear the smile.

  
"Any time," AJ said.

  
Fucked out of my mind, like never before. My legs feel like noodles. I just lied there trying to catch my breath.


End file.
